


Don't Get Caught

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick have a moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Caught

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: peterick where they almost get caught having sex.

"Patrick, you gotta be quiet." Pete hisses, teeth skimming Patrick's neck. Patrick groans, tipping his head back. Pete nips his pulse point as a warning.

"They're going to catch us." Pete says, slipping his hands inside of Patrick's jeans. 

"Your fault." Patrick gasps as Pete's fingers curl around him. 

"You're the noisy one." Pete pushes Patrick's jeans and underwear down. He pulls back a little and gets his own jeans down before pressing back up against Patrick, both of them hissing at the contact. 

Patrick moans again and Pete kisses him to muffle the sounds. Patrick's hands tangle in Pete's hair and he arches against Pete. 

Footsteps outside the door make them both freeze, listening intently to a muffled conversation before the footsteps head back down the hallway. 

Pete wraps his hand around both of them, stroking quickly. "Gotta make this fast."

Patrick moans again, panting harshly. "Oh, fuck, Pete!" 

Patrick comes hot and wet over Pete's hand and cock. Feeling the wetness splash against him sets Pete's orgasm off and he buries his face in Patrick's neck. 

Patrick sags against Pete and Pete presses him against the wall harder, holding him up. 

"We need to clean up." Patrick mumbles, kissing Pete's neck. 

Pete grumbles and presses closer to Patrick, even though there's no space between them. "In a minute."


End file.
